


Trick or Treat

by saturdaychild29



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdaychild29/pseuds/saturdaychild29
Summary: Sansa is responsible for taking the young Starks trick-or-treating--and Jon shows up to help.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there's not much of a plot here. It's just Jon and Sansa and trick-or-treating. Oh and Arya being Arya. 
> 
> For reference: Jon, Theon and Robb are all freshmen in college, Sansa is a high school senior, Arya is a freshman, Bran is in 7th grade and Rickon is in 5th grade.
> 
> I own nothing!
> 
> Edit: Thank you to everyone who commented. You all are the best! :-)

“Hurry up! It’s my last year to trick-or-treat and I want to make a good haul this year!” Arya complained, banging her plastic sword against the bannister for added emphasis. 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “It’s four o’clock. It’s too early. Besides, Bran doesn’t get home from his piano lesson for another thirty minutes. What’s your rush?”

“She has a date later.” Rickon walked by with a mouth full of bubble gum. 

“Tattletale.” Arya swatted at him angrily. 

Sansa looked at her sister. “Mom said you can’t date until you bring that English grade up.”

It was Arya’s turn to roll her eyes. “And you’re the perfect student, right? Didn’t you bring home a B in gym last semester? Who gets a B in gym?”

“It was one grade. Last I checked, I’m still on the honor roll.” Sansa returned smugly. She was already regretting tonight. Her parents had a charity fundraiser to attend in Kings Landing and Robb had ducked out earlier. Something about a pledge party. It involved Theon. So, Sansa was stuck taking her younger siblings out trick-or-treating. Sansa was disappointed—not because she had better things to do, but because her favorite parts of Halloween were dressing up, staying at home and getting to hand out candy to all the little kids in their cute (and sometimes scary) costumes.  
Besides, both Arya and Sansa thought that Arya should be able to go by herself. After last year’s fiasco with Lommy and Hot Pie, however, Ned and Catelyn Stark had thought it best to deploy some added supervision. 

“The Hound deserved it!” Arya had argued. “The Hound?” Catelyn had asked, eyebrow raised. Apparently, the large man who lived on the corner had had enough of Arya and her friends. To make a point, he had growled at them and snapped Lommy’s fake sword. In return, the trio, led by their slightly older role model—the one Sansa was sure Arya’s date was with—decided to egg the poor man’s house later.

In short, Arya was no longer allowed to run amuck on Halloween.

“We can go out once Bran gets home.” Sansa sighed. She looked at Rickon. “I swear, if you don’t spit that gum out, I’m not taking you. You’ve gone through half the tub of Hubba Bubba. That was supposed to last the rest of the year.”

“Whatever.” Rickon smacked his gum loudly. “Is Shireen coming?” He tried his best to look disinterested, but Sansa saw through his act. 

“Jon’s picking up Shireen, Meera and Jojen after grabbing Bran. They’ll all be here in thirty minutes.” Sansa took a harder look at Rickon. “What are you supposed to be anyway?”

Rickon was dressed in his normal school clothes.

“A werewolf.”

“So, where are the claws?” Sansa asked.

“It’s not a full moon tonight.” Rickon grinned cheekily.

Sansa rolled her eyes again. “Do you want to spend all night explaining that? Stannis Baratheon is not going to give you any candy without a costume.” Although, another of their neighbors—Tyrion Lannister—might appreciate his wit. Not that she’d tell her younger brother that.

“Fine.” Rickon stomped heavily up to his room and disappeared behind his closed door.

Sansa busied herself with preparing cupcakes for once they got back from trick-or-treating. She had just finished icing the chocolate treats with buttercream frosting when the doorbell rang. Throwing a candy corn on top of the last cupcake, she rushed to answer the door. 

Instantly, she was face-to-face with a vampire. A very cute vampire. Sansa blushed. “Er, hey Jon. Thanks for picking everyone up. I’ll see you later!” Sansa was suddenly very nervous.

Jon looked at her slightly puzzled. “Isn’t everyone going trick-or-treating?”

“Well, yes, but I figured you had other plans. So, you don’t have to stay-”

“LIKE HECK HE DOESN’T!” Rickon interrupted from the top of the stairs. “He knows the best houses!” The ten-year old charged down the stairs in his wolf-mask. “Let’s go!”

Jon laughed and looked back at Sansa. “I’m happy to come along—if I wouldn’t be in the way.” He said almost as an afterthought. 

Sansa eyed him. “Aren’t you going to that party with Robb and Theon?”

Jon shook his head. “No, they invited me, but I’ve never been a fan of college parties, especially not on Halloween.”

Sansa shrugged. “The more the merrier then.”

Jon looked at her. “Aren’t you going to dress up?”

Sansa looked at her fuzzy pumpkin sweater and black pants. “I’m not technically trick-or-treating though.”

“So? We can wait, right Rickon? Jon shot the 10-year-old a meaningful look. 

Sansa shrugged. “Okay.”

“Better dress up or you won’t get any candy!” Rickon mimicked.

“Oh yeah?” Sansa asked challengingly. “You’d better run, Wolfman!” She chased back him up the stairs. 

While Sansa was getting ready, the rest of the crowd gravitated toward the living room. Meera and Shireen were dressed as hippies. Jojen was dressed as Green Lantern. Bran was The Doctor. Arya nudged Jon. “So, what’d she say?”

“Huh?” Jon looked at Arya confusedly.

“When you asked her out, Stupid.” Arya sat next to him on the couch munching candy that was supposed to be for the trick-or-treaters. 

“I didn’t…What on Earth gave you the idea that I liked her? You guys are like family…” 

“Jon, you gave up a party to hang out with us. More to the point, you gave up a party with Robb, your best friend, to hang out with us.”

“I told you. I don’t like parties.” Jon trailed off as Sansa rejoined them. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her frame a little too much for Jon’s comfort, bright red lipstick and a black witch hat with a silver buckle. She’d also thrown on some fuzzy black boots and a black jacket since Winterfell wasn’t exactly warm this time of year.

“How’s this?” She asked.

“Great.” Arya said quickly. “Let’s go!” She practically pulled Jon off the couch. “Rickon! If you’re not downstairs in ten seconds, we’re leaving your butt!”

In the time he had been upstairs, Rickon had managed to find his old suit from communion and thrown it on, in addition to his wolf man mask and claws. “Look, I’m Teen Wolf!” He announced.

“Cool.” Shireen smiled at him.

“Whatever, let’s go!” Arya stormed out the door with everyone else following suit, candy bags in hand.

“There’s still time to leave.” Sansa looked at Jon as she locked the door behind them. 

“And miss the adventures of the young Starks and their friends? Never.” Jon smirked. “Besides, you make a cute witch.”

“Oh do I?” Sansa twirled her hair flirtatiously. 

“Yes.” Jon said with a straight face. “It makes me vant to suck your blood.” He swooped down and pretended to bite her neck.

Sansa giggled. “Stop that or I’ll hex you!”

Jon pulled back immediately and shot her a wounded glance. “You’d hex me?”

“I’ll hex you too if you don’t hurry up.” Arya announced and Sansa snickered.

She and Jon followed the rowdy group of kids down the driveway. 

“Hey Sansa?” Jon asked, brushing the hair out of his face nervously.

“You’re not going to try to bite me again, are you?” Sansa asked suspiciously.

“What, no. Of course not!” Jon stammered. “That was just a joke.”

“For the love of God, would you just kiss her already?” Arya asked loudly.

Jon reddened and was about to tell her off, when everyone save Sansa and him darted off to the first house.

“I-uh.” Jon scratched his head.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Honestly.” She stood on her tiptoes and before Jon could register what was happening, their lips were locked. “Was that what you meant to do?” She asked cheekily after she’d broken the kiss.

Jon smirked. “Not exactly.” Before Sansa had a chance to interpret that, he pulled her close to him and initiated a slightly deeper kiss. “More like that.” He said as Sansa caught her breath. 

“Well then.” Sansa blushed. “By all means continue.”

By the time they came up for air again, the band of merry Starks and their associates were no longer in sight.

“Sorry, I’m not a very good chaperone.” Jon said sheepishly.

“I suppose I’m not either.” Sansa grinned slightly. “Should we go keep the hordes contained?”

“As my lady wishes.” Jon grabbed her hand and together they raced down the street.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Sansa and Jon's Halloween night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn’t intending to do a follow-up, but I like Jon and Sansa as a pairing and I couldn’t help myself. 
> 
> I own nothing!

Jon and Sansa didn’t have long to look for Arya, Bran, Rickon, Shireen, Jojen and Meera.  After all, finding a large group of kids in a relatively quiet neighborhood—even on Halloween—isn’t difficult. 

“How long should we let them go?”  Sansa asked curiously.

Jon shrugged as the two did a far better job supervising now that Jon wasn’t a bundle of nerves.  “I remember we used to stay out until there weren’t any porch lights on.  Although it seems like that’s gotten earlier and earlier each year.”

Sansa shook her head.  “It doesn’t seem fair.”

Jon nudged her.  “Good thing you made cupcakes!” He winked.

Sansa sighed.  “Yeah.  I wonder how long the bowl of candy outside is going to last.”

“You can’t be serious.”  Jon laughed, but stopped as soon as he saw Sansa pout.  “San, imagine Robb, Theon and me trick-or-treating.  Do you think a handwritten sign that says, ‘Please take one’ would’ve meant anything?”

Sansa laughed.  “I see your point.  Theon would’ve probably taken the whole bowl.”

Jon stopped for a second.  “Do you want to go back and supervise the trick-or-treaters at home?” He asked, suddenly concerned.

“I’m kind of enjoying just walking with you.”  Sansa smiled as she grasped Jon’s hand tighter.

Jon smirked. “Well, it’s not like you’d never see me again.  I do have to bring your siblings and their friends back eventually.”  Although he was enjoying spending time with Sansa, he remembered enough Halloweens in the past to know that part of the joy for Sansa was handing out candy—even if misguided younger versions of Robb and himself had teased her mercilessly for it.

“Are you sure?”  Sansa asked skeptically.  “Arya and Rickon can be a handful.”

Jon quirked an eyebrow.  “No. Not _Arya and Rickon_.”  He feigned horror.  “I had _no idea_. I’ve only hung out with your family since Robb and I were seven.  You know, _before Rickon was born._ ” He continued.

Sansa lightly smacked him.  “Oh shut up.  The whole reason Arya isn’t allowed to go by herself is because she and some of her friends got into it with one of our neighbors.”

Jon nodded as they continued to walk lazily down the street. “I remember that.  Robb seemed to think it was funny.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Trust me, my mom did not.  She marched Arya and her friends over there straightaway to apologize.”

“Catelyn Stark is a force to be reckoned with.”  Jon said seriously.

Sansa nodded her agreement.  “Well if you’re sure…”  She started.

Jon nodded.   “Go feed the famished neighborhood kids!”  He smirked.

Sansa rolled her eyes.  “I’ll see you soon?”  She asked hopefully.

“Obviously.  Besides, I had something I wanted to ask you later.”  Jon winked.

Sansa felt herself blushing.  “Okay.”  She said happily.

~

Back at the house, Sansa realized that Jon was right.  Not only was there no candy in the bowl she had set out, but the bowl itself was gone. Good thing she’d just used a cheap, plastic one from the Dollar Tree.

She grabbed her key, unlocked the door and stepped inside.  The house was strangely quiet without its usual number of occupants.  She quickly cued up the lighted skeletons on the front porch and hit play on her CD of Halloween classics.  Instantly, the Stark home was flooded with “The Monster Mash.” 

She looked around, glad she hadn’t set out _all_ the candy in the ill-fated bowl. She’d barely poured a mix of chocolate, fruit-flavored candies and gummies into a new bowl when the doorbell rang.  Sansa opened the door and was faced with her classmate Joffrey and his two younger siblings, Myrcella and Tommen.

“Trick or treat!”  The two youngest yelled.

“Hey Sansa.”  Joffrey said in his ‘too-cool-for-school’ tone.

Sansa noted his black t-shirt which read, ‘this _is_ my Halloween costume.’ 

Tommen and Myrcella were decidedly more festive.  Myrcella was dressed as a princess, in what looked to be a homemade pink ball gown.  Tommen had dressed as a ninja.

“Hey, guys.  Great costumes!”  She said as she looked solely at Myrcella and Tommen.  “I love your dress, Myr!”

“Thanks, I made it myself!”  Myrcella blushed shyly.  “It’s my last year of trick or treating, so I decided to go all out.”

“Well you look wonderful.”  Sansa smiled genuinely.  “You too, Tommen!”

“What about me?” Joffrey drawled lazily.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Despite what your shirt says, that’s _not_ a costume.”

“But I still get candy, right?”  Joffrey gave her what Sansa supposed was his best attempt at a flirtatious wink.

“Sorry.”  Sansa said, not sorry at all.  “I subscribe to the Stannis Baratheon school of thought.  No actual costume, no candy.  Besides, you’re too old for trick-or-treating, anyway.”

Joffrey pouted.  A look that most definitely did not suit him, Sansa noted.

“Aww, come on.”  He wheedled after Myrcella and Tommen had grabbed their candy. 

Sansa yanked the bowl out of his immediate reach.  “Nope. Rules are rules.”  She said matter-of-factly.

Tommen laughed.  “Told you that you should have worn a costume.” He unwrapped a chocolate and ate it happily.

Joffrey angrily batted the half-eaten chocolate out of Tommen’s hand.  “Shut up. Let’s go.” Both siblings’ smiles faded immediately. “See you around, Sansa.”  He said cooly.

“Hopefully not.”  Sansa muttered to herself.

Tommen quickly followed his brother off the porch steps. Myrcella did not seem as eager to leave.  She looked at Sansa instead.  Sansa handed her an extra chocolate.  “For Tommen.”  She said.

Mrycella smiled gratefully.  “Thanks. Trick-or-treating with Joffrey is the worst.”

Sansa shook her head.  “You know, my siblings are out trick-or-treating somewhere.  Maybe you guys could join up.  I’m sure your brother would love an excuse to go home and eat whatever candy your parents are giving out.”

Myrcella’s eyes lit up immediately.  “That sounds awesome.”

“Myrcella.  Let’s _go_!  She’s not giving your fat ass any more candy.” Joffrey shouted irritably from the sidewalk.

Myrcella ignored his comment.  “Thanks again!”  She yelled back at Sansa as she raced down the porch steps.

Sansa shook her head as she closed the door.  How could the neighborhood jerk have such sweet siblings?  It really wasn’t fair, she thought to herself.  She knew that Jon would be happy to supervise Myr and Tommen—and send Joffrey packing.  She thought with a smirk.

She didn’t have long to think about that interaction, however, as the doorbell rang again.

~

Jon checked his phone.  He wasn’t surprised to find that they’d been outside for an hour already.  “Hey guys!”  He shouted at the retreating figures ahead of him, noting that despite his best efforts, Rickon was starting to struggle with his load of candy. 

“How about one more house-,” he was interrupted by a chorus of groans before continuing. “I wasn’t finished.”  He laughed.  “Then let’s run home really quick to empty bags and go back out for round two!”

The previous groaning was replaced by cheering. 

Jon smiled as he texted his friend.  He knew Sam lived about a mile in the other direction and remembered his stories about his parents renting an ICEE machine every year for Halloween. Jon also knew that like Sansa, Sam was a sucker for Halloween and was likely to be at home for the occasion.  It would be the perfect place to cap off the night.

“Still looking like a lost puppy, Snow.” A haughty voice drawled lazily.  “Thought you went off to college. What happened?  You run out of money mid-semester? Hope the Starks are paying you well to babysit.”

Jon rolled his eyes.  “Evening Joffrey.”  His smile turned kinder when he looked at Myrcella and Tommen.  “Hi guys.”

Joffrey waved his siblings off.  “Anyway, since you’re already babysitting, want to take on two more?  Myrcella insists.  I guess in order to be an official _chaperone_ you have to be in costume.” He drawled.

“Well seeing as you’re dressed as a pretentious jerkoff, I’d think you’d still qualify.”  Jon said easily. 

“However,” he continued while Joffrey’s mouth hung open and Myrcella and Tommen were trying really hard not to laugh, “I think I can find room for two more.  What time do your parents want them back?”

“Whenever.” Joffrey said dismissively as he turned and walked away.  “Oh and Snow?”  He called over his shoulder.  “I’m sure my father can find you a janitorial position at Baratheon Industries.”

“Really?”  Jon feigned delight.  “And here I was thinking he was saving that for when you graduate.”

Joffrey flipped Jon the bird as he stomped into the night.

“Can we trade him for you?”  Tommen piped up hopefully.  Myrcella nodded emphatically.

Jon laughed.  “I’m honored, guys but I don’t think your parents would like that very much.”  Joffrey was the Baratheons’ firstborn and as such, could do no wrong in either parent’s eye.  As the son of a single mother whose husband ran off before Jon was even a year-old, Jon was not held in nearly the same high esteem.

Tommen frowned. 

“But, you’re welcome to hang out tonight until around 9 or 10.  We’re heading back to the Starks’ now to unload our bags of candy and head out for another round.”  Jon continued, smiling at them warmly.

Tommen and Myrcella exchanged grins. “Okay!”  They agreed happily.

~

Sansa was surprised when Jon and everyone else stampeded through the house.  “Back so soon?” She asked coyly.

Jon winked.  “Just making a quick stop to unload candy.”  He smiled as he tentatively wrapped his arm around her.  “Plus, we added to our party.”  He gestured with his free arm to where Myrcella and Tommen were comparing their hauls with the rest of the trick-or-treaters.

“Good.  I’m glad they found you.”  Sansa smiled. “Joffrey was in rare form tonight.” She shook her head.

“Is he ever not?”  Jon raised his eyebrow.

Sansa shrugged.  “I’ve heard that sometimes he does sleep.”

At that moment, Arya looked up and noticed Jon’s arm wrapped around Sansa.  “Get a room.”  She wrinkled her nose disgustedly.

Sansa smirked at her sister.  “Shall I remind you of that when Gendry comes to pick you up later?”

Arya coughed suddenly.  “What happened to, ‘Mom said you can’t date until your grades improve’ hmm?  She scrunched up her face as she mimicked Sansa.

Sansa exchanged a look with Jon.  “Let’s just say I’m in a good mood.  Besides,” at this she gave Arya a meaningful look.  “You know as well as I do that Mom and Dad will end up reserving a hotel in Kings Landing tonight.  What they don’t know won’t kill them.”

“Wow. Jon, I never thought I’d say this,” Arya pretended to gag at she looked at the guy she thought of as an older brother, “but you really should’ve kissed Sansa sooner.”

“Actually,” Jon rushed to clarify, but was stopped as Arya held up a hand.

“Nope. Don’t want to know.”  She returned quickly. She surveyed the rest of the group, “everyone ready?” She asked.

~

An hour or so later, everyone returned, happily sipping on frozen, flavored drinks and laden with more candy.

“Best house ever.”  Rickon pronounced as they entered.

Sansa noticed immediately that Jon was holding two as she held the door open for the crowd that rushed in.  Arya had nearly bowled everyone else over in her enthusiasm to get ready for her date. 

“You got one for me?”  She asked as she looked at Jon.

“I figured that you might want one.  It’s strawberry lemonade.”

Sansa jumped up and gave Jon a quick kiss before he had time to react.  “That sounds amazing.”

“What sounds amazing?”  Another familiar voice called from behind where Jon was standing.

“Robb!”  Sansa called, reddening slightly.  “What are you doing here?”

Robb and Theon exchanged glances.  “Apparently, the pledges have to spend the majority of the party playing taxi for the full members and their guests.”  Robb groaned.  “We’re still on call, but one of the guys we just dropped off lives a block or two over.  He had to be home early, something about a midterm tomorrow.  So, we figured we’d swing by and see how you guys were faring.”

Theon eyed Sansa and Jon, noticing their equally red faces.  He smirked and nudged Robb before turning to Jon.  “So this was your ‘better than a party’ plan?”  He asked Jon, eyebrow raised.

Robb didn’t seem to notice Theon’s comment.  He was too busy eying the icy drinks that Jon and Sansa were holding.  “You didn’t happen to get _another_ one of those, did you?” He asked hopefully.

“Or two?”  Theon chimed in.

Jon rolled his eyes. “No, but-”

“I made cupcakes.”  Sansa finished.

Robb was about to make a beeline for the cupcakes when he saw Arya trying to sneak down the stairs, looking far more girly than he was used to.  “Going somewhere?”  He asked curiously.

Arya stopped, momentarily panicking.  “What?  No.  I lost a bet with Sansa and she made me wear makeup for tonight.”

Robb shrugged, seemingly accepted that explanation.  Theon, however, was not.  “What did you guys bet on?”

Sansa blushed.  Arya was going to owe her for this.  “Whether or not Jon would kiss me tonight.”

Theon was speechless and Robb laughed.  “That was a stupid bet to take, Arya.”  He eyed his sister.  “Literally everyone in this house knows that Jon likes Sansa.”

Sansa went from panicked to incredulous in about two seconds.  Jon seemed to have a similar reaction.

“Maybe, but I thought he’d wuss out.”  Arya crossed her arms.

Despite Robb’s calm, both Jon and Sansa were finding the floor more and more interesting.  “So, um.”  Jon shot a pointed look at Arya and Sansa, “Now that that’s all out of the way, I should probably drive the Baratheons and Reeds home. You know how Stannis gets if Shireen’s out too late.”

He rambled on, suddenly a bit nervous.  “Arya, want to help me get everyone rounded up?”  He asked, really hoping that Arya would pick up on his meaning.  Robb did _not_ need to know that on top of Jon kissing one sister, Robb's other sister had a date.

Fortunately, Arya did.  “Yep!”  She smiled brightly as she followed Jon into the living room. Sansa decided that she should also help, leaving Theon and Robb staring at each other.

“So you’re not going to say anything?”  Theon asked.

“About?”  Robb eyed him as the two headed toward the kitchen, in pursuit of cupcakes promised.

“Jon flipping kissing your sister.  What do you mean, what?”  Theon practically yelled.  “The one time I said something remotely flirtatious toward Sansa you about killed me.  She’s all but said that he’s kissed her and you’re just going to stand there like it’s nothing?!”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Last I checked, Jon doesn’t flirt with half of the female population. Besides, if Sansa’s going to be dating someone, I’d rather it be someone I know.”

“So, you’re okay with this?”  Theon sputtered.

“Yep.”  Robb said, lazily shoving a cupcake in his mouth.

Theon shook his head as he grabbed a cupcake.  “I do not understand you sometimes.”

~

Later that evening—after Theon and Robb had resumed their pledge duties and all non-Stark children had been returned home—Jon and Sansa sat on the couch in the family room.  They had just finished convincing Bran and Rickon that it was time for bed.  Bran had gone willingly.  Rickon not so much.

“So you said you had something to ask me?”  Sansa asked finally.

“Well, I never got around to formally asking you out.”  Jon started.

“And here I thought you just kissed all the pretty girls.”  Sansa laughed saucily.

Jon winked.  “Only the ones I want to date.”

Sansa blushed.  “Well, Robb seemed to take things in stride.  I don’t know if you heard him talking to Theon earlier.”

Jon was intrigued.  “I did not.”

“And I quote, 'if Sansa’s going to be dating someone, I’d rather it be someone I know.’”  Sansa imitated Robb’s voice surprisingly accurately.  “If anything, Theon took it hardest.”

Jon laughed.  “Theon was probably hoping that Robb would murder me and he could watch.”

Sansa giggled.  “That does sound like Theon.”

“So?”  Jon asked.

“So what?”  Sansa asked.

“Is that a yes?”  Jon asked.

Sansa pretended to consider.  “Well you _are_ a pretty good kisser.”

“Oh is that all?”  Jon put a hand to his heart.

“And you’re very sweet.”  Sansa finished.  “Yes, Jon Snow.  I think I’d very much like to date you.”

“I’m glad.”  Jon smiled. “Otherwise, this might have been slightly awkward.”

Sansa didn’t get a chance to respond as he pulled her into his lap and carefully brushed the hair away from her face.

~

When Arya got home much later than she was supposed to be back, she found Jon and Sansa fast asleep on the couch, each still wearing their costume from earlier.  They were curled up neatly against one another and happy smiles were etched across each of their faces.  

“Ugh.”  Arya shuddered as she shut off the lights downstairs.  “We’re going to need a new couch.”  She grumbled to herself as she slunk up to her room.

 


End file.
